Heartbreak Boy
by BubblegumBas
Summary: "I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I could take away your hurt, Heartbreak Boy..."


_"Sebastian…"_ There was no answer. _"Sebastian. I know you're there. You just hit accept on the call…"_ It was ten o'clock at night and Sebastian was sitting in his room, the phone pressed to his ear as he heard his best friend who was trying his hardest not to cry.

 _"I'm here Mason."_ Sebastian sighed, knowing exactly what had happened and gone on between Mason and his boyfriend that night. It was happening very, very frequently lately and quite frankly, Sebastian didn't like it one bit. He hated hearing how broken and upset Mason was nearly every single night.

 _"What did he do this time, babe?"_ Sebastian spoke in a quiet tone although he knew that Mason's boyfriend would have left by now. This was like their routine now. Mason's boyfriend, Sam, would always head out at 10pm after he had done whatever he wanted to the poor boy and every time this happened, Sebastian was the first one that he would call. Heck, he was the only one who knew about what went on behind closed doors. This was because Mason trusted him that he would keep his mouth shut even though he knew it was a bad idea to be keeping something like this a secret.

 _"H-He hit me and s-said that I don't mean anything to him."_ Mason finally let out the tears that he had been holding in whilst Sebastian felt his heart break. How could someone as awful as Sam have someone so beautiful and special like Mason? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

 _"It's alright. It's going to be okay, I promise you that it's going to be okay. I know it hurts at the moment but there's going to be a rainbow at the end of the tunnel. I know how much you like rainbows."_ Sebastian smiled slightly, trying to make light of the mood and to try and make his best friend a little less upset. _"I promise that you're going to be okay. I know you don't want me to tell anyone but if this gets any worse—"_

 _"No!"_ Mason shouted, causing Sebastian to move the phone away from his ear. _"Y-You promised that you wouldn't ever tell anyone. Please Bas. Don't tell anyone. I promise that I'll try and be a good boyfriend to him so this won't happen again…"_ Mason kept sobbing violently on the other end of the phone.

 _"Mason, please. You aren't a bad boyfriend. He's the bad boyfriend for abusing you!"_ Sebastian just wanted to try and make Mason see what Sam was doing was bad but he was obviously too blinded by his love for the other male to see what Sebastian saw.

 _"I-I have to go. T-Thank you for being there for me and thanks for being my friend Sebastian."_ And just like that, the conversation was over for another night.

Sebastian woke up early the next morning and sighed as he thought back on what had happened the night before. _"Why can't you see that I can take away your hurt? I can actually love you, not manhandle you like he does."_ Sebastian sighed once more before picking himself up and stepping into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth before walking back into his bedroom in a towel and quickly putting on his clothes. The best thing he had ever done was transfer to McKinley High during his Senior Year. He had finally realised that he wasn't going to be able to have Blaine considering he was now engaged to Kurt and so he knew he had to look for other options. The day he had met Mason, he understood there was something wrong with him. Not that there was anything actually wrong with him, he just realised that something bad was going on in Mason's life and he made it his mission to find out what it was.

Sebastian was shocked when they became fast friends, had nearly all of the same classes together and even joined clubs together. Well a club, Glee Club in fact. The only downside to the club was having Gay Face and Hobbit run it. He really didn't need Kurt there reminding him that he had the Warbler who was literally sex on a stick.

Sebastian walked down the halls of the high school. The only reason he was still in school was because he had failed a few of his classes the year before having been caught up with something that he didn't exactly want to repeat.

Mason was also walking down the hall, towards him in fact but Sebastian noticed that he kept his head down and didn't even realise that he was there.

 _"Mason!"_ Sebastian tried to get his attention but the other male just turned and walked away. He ran after him, finally catching up with him considering he hadn't got very far. _"How are you doing?"_ He asked, knowing that it was a pretty pointless question to ask but he had to make sure that he was doing more or less okay.

Sebastian lifted Mason's head up and gasped at what he saw. Bruises littered the younger male's face and Sebastian felt his heart break even more than it had the previous night.

 _"Oh Mason."_ He spoke, pulling him in for a hug, holding him close and tightly to his chest. Sure he had seen the majority of the injuries that his boyfriend had inflicted on him before but they had never been anywhere where people would question before. If they were, he would usually try and cover them up.

 _"I-I don't know w-what came over him."_ Mason spoke in a hushed tone, muffled slightly by the fact that his face was buried in Sebastian's chest.

 _"Come on. It's alright. I'm here for you."_ Sebastian kissed the top of Mason's head and started pulling him away from the hallway and into the boys' bathroom where they could have at least some sense of privacy.


End file.
